Endoscopes are widely used to examine conditions within the gastrointestinal system or other internal regions of the human body. Conventionally, most endoscopes employ an elongate scope that is interconnected to a video camera. A fiberoptic light source delivers xenon and other types of light through the scope so that viewing is enhanced.
At present, there is only a very limited capability for adjusting the intensity and color of light transmitted by the endoscope. Intensity adjustment is desirable to provide the surgeon with optimal visual acuity. Available fiberoptic illuminating light sources have an intensity control knob or dial located on the front panel of the illuminator. However, as discussed in co-pending provisional patent application Ser. No. 719,839 filed Sep. 3, 1996, such devices have serious limitations. The illuminator is usually not readily accessible to the surgeon who is operating the endoscope. Accordingly, the surgeon's attention to the medical procedure is interrupted if he or she is required to make the lighting adjustment. Alternatively, the lighting adjustment must be made by a nurse or other medical assistant. Resulting miscommunications can interfere with obtaining the precise intensity required for the medical procedure. Interruptions and unnecessary delays are likely to result.
Adjusting the color of light transmitted by the endoscope is also quite important. Often, filtered light is required to detect and diagnose particular medical conditions. For example, under certain lighting conditions the endoscope can differentiate between cancerous and non-cancerous tissue, due to the light reflection and absorption characteristics of that tissue. As discussed in my co-pending provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/036,372, filed Jan. 22, 1997, known fiberoptic illuminators employ a digital touch pad that provides for filtering or color adjustment of the light produced by the illuminator. However, operation of this touch pad again causes the previously described problems, including distractions to the doctor and/or miscommunications between the physician and assisting personnel. To date, no known medical endoscopes employ a quick, convenient and reliable means for allowing the physician to personally adjust the intensity and/or color of the light transmitted by the endoscope.